


The Making of Me

by hootowl



Series: Noble Boldness [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companion Piece, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootowl/pseuds/hootowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Rescue Me. After a failed prison break, Sokka and Aang are on their own. Both have some growing up to do. Training's not all just fun and games, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twelve Hours

Things went belly-up faster than Sokka could blink. He dodged a flaming punch from one of the guards, cursing violently under his breath. He should have never agreed to this. The edge of his tunic caught fire and he quickly rolled to put it out. They just had to make it out alive. All around him, fire burned hot, fed by the coal Aang had forced up the vent shafts. He dodged again, his thoughts more on escape than fighting. Around him, earthbenders fell to their prison wards. Their screams of pain echoed loud in his ears and the stench of burning flesh turned his stomach. Sokka kept moving. A moving target was harder to hit. Someone shouted for Katara to stop, but Sokka was suddenly pinned down and it was taking everything in him to avoid the flames licking dangerously close. He could hear his sister scream and his heart clenched in an icy fist. She was in trouble and he couldn’t help her. He’d promised he look after her. Keep her safe. With a deep breath, he darted from his hiding spot, tripping a few firebenders that were in his path. Katara screamed again and he spun toward her just as the Warden loomed over her, his words mocking, “Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at those blank faces. Their spirits were broken long ago. Oh? But you still believe in them? How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed.”

Someone crashed into Sokka’s back, taking him to the ground. Wind rushed over him and flames roared. Shouts of astonishment rose and were followed by brisk orders. A focused blast of air knocked approaching firebenders off their feet and Sokka realized what that meant. Aang had arrived. Retreat was mandatory. An earthbender hauled him to his feet, shouting words he was too dazed to understand and pushing him toward the edge of the prison rig. Aang cleared a path though it took considerable effort and he was quickly tiring. He suddenly realized they were one short and he turned back to the fighting, shouting, “Katara!”

“Go!” The earthbender urged.

Aang had already thrown himself into Appa’s saddle and the sky bison bellowed anxiously. Sokka resisted, looking back into the fiery chaos, eyes franticly searching. “But my sister!”

“Sokka!” Katara screamed for him and the terror in her voice made his blood turn to ice.

He struggled against the hands that pushed back at him, hardly noticing the words that were shouted in his ear, “There’s nothing you can do!”

He barely had time to notice fire blossom to his right and then he was falling. Above him, the earthbender burst into flames. He landed with a _thump_ in Appa’s saddle, breath rushing from his lungs and cutting off the scream he wasn’t aware was escaping from his mouth. Gasping, he scrambled to the edge of the saddle, but already they were out of range of the firebenders. Gulping lungfuls of air, he screamed, “ _Katara!_ ”

Aang was at his side in an instant, smelling of smoke and scorched flesh, gray eyes wide and terrified. “We have to go back!”

Sokka sat back, eyes burning as he watched the distance yawn wider. His shoulders sagged. Movement caught his eyes and he turned to see Aang preparing to dive off the air bison. Sokka lunged for him, grabbing his wrist and forcefully hauling him back into the saddle. “No.”

Shock crossed Aang’s young features, his mouth moving in incredulous silence before he exploded, “But Katara—We can’t just _leave_ her! We have to go back!”

Sokka swallowed thickly, eyes watching oily black smoke rise from the prison rig. He knew what he had to do. He squeezed his eyes closed, scrubbing angrily at his eyes as a tear slide down his cheek. Sokka took a quivering breath and forced himself to meet the dawning horror in Aang’s. “No, Aang, we can’t.”

“We’re just going to abandon her?”

Guilt welled up inside him and he swallowed back a sob. When he was certain he’d be able to speak without breaking down, he spoke in a toneless voice, “We have no choice.”

Defiance rose in Aang’s face and for a brief moment Sokka thought he would leave anyway, but then his face crumpled and tears welled. A last look back at the prison rig and then Aang retreated to Appa’s reigns. A moment later, Sokka could hear the young boy’s sobs. Alone in the saddle, Sokka pressed his face to his knees and let his tears fall unhindered. In the last twelve hours, he’d shattered every promise he’d ever made to protect his sister.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Zuko pulled himself over the edge of the Prison Rig, stifling a grimace at the rancid smell of burned flesh. The prison guards were scattered about the open courtyard clearing smoldering coals and dragging limp bodies to a growing pile near the far edge. Ash, blood, and soot scorched the metal walls and floors. It was clear a battle had taken place. Zuko look around, expression impassive even though his stomach rolled at the sight and smell. While it was clear the Fire Nation was the victor, Zuko felt no pride in the outcome. A slaughter had taken place. Beside him, Iroh grunted quietly. “I had hoped to never witness such a scene again.”

Iroh’s usual cheerful demeanor was absent, replaced by a hard, haunted look. Zuko glanced at him but was prevented from saying anything by the approach of the warden. He stalked forward, shoving a hapless guard out of the way, demanding, “What do you want—Oh, you do us great honor by visiting us, General Iroh.”

The warden’s tone changed immediately on recognizing them, adopting a conciliatory tone and a simpering smile. Zuko scowled at him, but Iroh bowed, speaking cheerfully, “Good evening, Warden Tai Yang. It appears you had some trouble.”

Tai Yang’s smile tightened. “It was nothing we couldn’t handle. A minor uprising.”

Iroh made a sympathetic noise. “That is too bad.”

“Yes,” Tai Yang said shortly. “We had to put down over half of our prisoners. It may put us behind our production.”

Iroh tucked his hands into his sleeves, sparing a glance at the bodies piled on the far side of the rig before commenting, “Fortunately, the ships sustain little damage during combat in recent years.”

“Hadoka and his Shadow Wolves are causing trouble to some of the ships in the east. Dishonorable combatants, all those barbarians.”

Zuko let his eyes drift, only half listening to the conversation. If the Avatar wasn’t here, he didn’t want to linger. The smell was making his stomach lurch. A glint of blue caught Zuko’s eye and he stepped away, ignoring whatever banalities his uncle was spouting to the other man. He bent, picking up the object and turning it over in his hand. The stone was cool in his palm, soot blackening part of the band, and he traced the carving. It wasn’t a symbol that he knew, but he recognized the necklace. His fist closed over the stone and he turned back to Tai Yang, demanding, “Where is he?”

Tai Yang didn’t quite stop the sneer that pulled at his mouth as he addressed Zuko. “Who, Prince Zuko?”

Zuko’s jaw tensed. He wanted to blast that sneer right off the old warden’s face. He could already feel his fist heating. Iroh must have recognized Zuko’s building temper as he quickly spoke up, “We are following a young airbender. If you have any information on him, we’d greatly appreciate it.”

Zuko wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries. “He was here. Where is he?”

The Warden snarled at Zuko, quickly schooling his features when he caught the raised eyebrows of Iroh. “Gone. The coward fled.”

Zuko bit back a curse, storming past his uncle to return to his ship. “Let’s go. He’s getting away.”

Iroh followed at a slower pace. “Prince Zuko, we don’t know where they went. They could be anywhere. I’m sure Warden Tai Yang would like to have tea with us.”

“There’s no time!” Zuko shouted back.

Iroh sighed, watching his nephew scramble down the ladder and drop to the deck of their ship. Zuko strode across the deck, barking orders along the way. A few of the sailors glanced toward Iroh for confirmation. Iroh waved and they turned to their duties. The crew was getting restless. Many of them missed their families. He would have to talk to them. Tai Yang followed Iroh to the rail, watching the activity on the ship. Grudgingly, he turned, offering, “They headed west, General Iroh.”

“Thank you, Warden Tai Yang. I apologize for our brief visit. Perhaps we can have tea together some other time.”

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled away from the Prison Rig. The sea air was fresh and brisk, but he could still smell death and burning. It would probably be several days before he would smell anything else. For the time being, he stood alone at the bow, staring at the setting sun. His hand clenched around a stone, reminding him that he was still holding the necklace. Zuko studied the necklace for a moment. The girl who owned it was a waterbender. A smirk crossed his face. He was a better bender than her. He could defeat her and easily take the Avatar. For the briefest of moments he wondered how she lost her necklace.

“What have you got there, Prince Zuko?”

His uncle’s sudden presence startled him and he quickly tucked the necklace away, glaring at his uncle. “Nothing. Any news?”

Iroh gave him a long, considering look that made him shift uncomfortably. Finally, Iroh shook his head. “Not yet. Perhaps it’s time for you to practice your firebending.”

Zuko nodded, giving the western horizon one last look before moving to follow his uncle. He _would_ find the Avatar and restore his honor, he swore to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few ask about the difference Katara's absence would make which got me thinking about a companion piece. I'm not sure how quickly this will be updated since my main writing focus is Rescue Me and I really have to finish my certification before I reach retirement.
> 
> Recognizable quotes from the episode "Imprisoned."


	2. A Good Deed

It was well after sunset when Appa landed in a stretch of empty plains. Neither boy moved for several long minutes, each dwelling on their own grief. Appa settled down with a tired groan and Sokka stirred enough to raise his head and take in their surroundings. They were miles from the prison rig and Katara and therefore miles from any immediate danger. The surroundings were stark, the light of the moon casting eerie shadows on thousands of rough hewn stumps. A sharp breeze picked up and Sokka shuddered, pulling on his parka. He spared a thought to wonder where they were, before shrugging it off. Appa wouldn't have landed if there was danger nearby. Sokka scrubbed vigorously at his face, taking a deep, steadying breath, before making his way to the front of the saddle. Aang sat between the sky bison's horns, his knees drawn up to his chest and face pressed to his knees. He looked vulnerable and lost; something Sokka couldn't remember him ever appearing in the short time he'd known the airbender.

"Aang?"

Sokka's voice cracked and he swallowed, opening his mouth to say something else but found he had nothing else to add. Appa groaned again, rousing the airbender. Aang lifted his head, taking in their surroundings. Sokka quietly watched as Aang took in the eerie play of shadow and light on the stumps surrounding them. Wide, gray eyes turned to Sokka and the older boy suddenly realized how young the airbender was. Aang spoke, his voice quivering and thin, "Where are we? What do we do now?"

Sokka felt his eyes burn and he stubbornly pushed down the grief that bubbled to the surface. He had to be strong. Aang needed him. The rest of the world needed Aang. Perhaps, after they got stronger, they could return for Katara. Ignoring the twist of guilt at that thought, he slipped over the edge of the saddle and cautiously looped an arm over the young boy's shoulders. "We find a waterbending master, then an earthbending master, and, if we're lucky, a firebending master. Then, we end this war."

"What about Katara?"

Sokka's jaw clenched. "After the war—"

Aang wrenched away, nearly toppling off of Appa. "You're going to  _abandon_  her?"

Sokka grimaced. "Aang, we can't."

"She's my friend!"

"And she my sister! My  _baby_ sister, Aang!" Sokka shouted, cutting off anything else Aang was going to say. "We can't — I can't — I'm not strong enough. I couldn't save her."

Sokka covered his face, his gasping breaths sounding loud in his ears. He never felt so disgusted with himself in his life. Even if he counted the time he pushed Katara into the fishing hole when they were younger because she was better at catching fish. A hesitant hand touched his shoulder and Aang's voice was thick with guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough either."

Neither boy said anything for several long minutes until Sokka took a steadying breath. "I don't blame you."

No, Sokka decided. He did not blame Aang. He blamed himself. Aang swiped quickly at his eyes, sniffling back tears. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Sokka dropped his hand from his face, staring out at their darkening surroundings. He really couldn't say. He  _hoped_  she'd be okay, but firebenders weren't known for their kindness. Or the survival rate of their prisoners.

"She'll be fine."

He hoped Aang couldn't hear the lie in his voice. Aang snuffled quietly and nodded, seeming to accept Sokka's assurance. Appa grunted and turned his massive head toward the sparse trees that surrounded the clearing. A branch snapped and Sokka tensed, whirling around and rising to his knees. Aang crouched next to him, clutching his staff in trembling hands. The twilight cast everything in shadow and for several heart-pounding moments, Sokka could see nothing. Then, a shadow detached itself from one of the trees and cautiously approached. Aang sucked in a breath and Sokka's fingers tightened around his boomerang and he rose to his feet, calling, "Halt! Who goes there?"

The shadow paused, lifting empty hands. "I mean you no harm. I am Baojia."

Baojia stepped forward, out of the stretching shadows, peering up at them. He was a stooped old man, bald except for his gray beard. His gaze swept over the two boys, lingering the longest on Aang. "When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible. But, those markings…are you the Avatar, child?"

Aang shifted, but Sokka flung out a hand, demanding, "Why do you want to know?"

Baojia didn't seem surprised at Sokka's suspicion, accepting his question as affirmation. "My village desperately needs your help!"

Both boys could hear the desperation in the plea and while Aang was relaxing, Sokka remained suspicious and scanned the trees behind Baojia. He wasn't about to accept a stranger's word. Especially after they just escaped a band of enraged firebenders. "Why do you need the Avatar's help?"

"Our village is in crisis. For the last three nights, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei Bai, the black and white spirit. He's taken three of our own each night." Baojia clasped his hands, pleading, "The solstice is drawing near."

Sokka frowned, folding his arms and tapping the tip of his boomerang against his shoulder. "So?"

"Sokka," Aang started, but fell silent again when Sokka shushed him.

"The natural world and the Spirit World grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred. Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit World than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Aang. Aang sighed, giving a helpless shrug. "That's what they told me."

"Right," Sokka drawled. " _Can_  you commune with the spirits, O Great Spirit Bridge?"

Aang glanced around their surroundings, anxiously chewing on his lip. "I don't know. I've never tried."

"If anyone can save us, you can. You would not abandon us," Baojia called up.

Aang flinched and Sokka frowned. "Aang—"

"I have to try," he interrupted. "We will go to the village."

Relief flooded Baojia's face and the old man bowed deeply. "Thank you, Avatar Aang! The village of Senlin welcomes you."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

To Sokka, the village of Senlin was nothing much to look at. And that was saying something considering the state of the Southern Water Tribes. Buildings were collapsed and charred and the villagers scattered when Appa approached the village, gazing out from darkened doors with shadowed eyes. It was a depressing sight and left Sokka with a growing sense of unease.

A shout drew his attention to the Great House. A tall man stood on the steps frowning deeply at them. Baojia hailed the man and scrambled over the side of the saddle to quickly approach the steps. He bobbed in deference and the man's frown turned away from Appa.

"You have returned sooner than I thought, Baojia."

"Yes, Huang," Baojia confirmed with another bob. "I have brought the Avatar to speak to Hei Bai."

Surprise replaced Huang's frown and he returned his attention to Appa with greater interest. The two boys dismounted, lingering by Appa's side. Sokka kept a wary eye on their surroundings, fingering his boomerang as if expecting firebenders to leap out of the shadows at any moment. Huang greeted them politely enough, but his voice still held a note of hesitance when he said, "I thought the Avatar would be…older."

Baojia fidgeted. "I assure you, he is the Avatar. The rumors say he's young and travels on a great, shaggy beast."

"I know what the rumors say." Huang sighed. "I just expected a young man…not a boy."

Sokka scowled at the pointed reminder of their youth. Aang stepped forward with a bow. "I will do my best to restore peace between the village and the spirit Hei Bai."

Huang smiled. "Thank you, Avatar. Perhaps introductions are in order. I am Huang, Headman of Senlin Village."

The airbender blinked wordlessly until Sokka nudged him. "I'm Aang. This is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

"It's been many years since we've had the pleasure of hosting someone from the Water Tribes." Huang hesitated before cautiously continuing, "And even longer since an airbender has been through. I welcome both of you."

They were ushered into the Great Hall and offered a small meal which they both picked at with not much enthusiasm. Near sunset, the rest of the village filed into the the hall. Families found each other before searching out a space to settle for the night. Fear and anxiety was on the face of every villager and Sokka felt his own trepidation rise in response. Huang sighed, "We have had many sleepless nights. Many families have lost someone."

"Baojia said that three had been taken," Aang said in confusion.

"Yes," Huang agreed, "but this is not the first solstice we've endured Hei Bai's anger. Many more villagers have been lost. We've been searching for someone who can speak with Hei Bai for many years."

Sokka picked at his food disinterestedly. " _Are_  there people who can talk to the Spirits besides the Avatar?"

Baojia nodded. "There are few. It is dangerous for someone other than the Avatar to enter the Spirit World. The risk of losing your way is great and once you are lost it is rare to return again."

Huang pushed himself to his feet. "Sunset will be upon us soon. I must check the village before I bar the doors. Avatar Aang?"

Aang blinked, eyes huge, and swallowed thickly. He took up his staff, rising on trembling legs to follow Huang. Sokka fell into step beside the airbender, making sure to keep his voice low when he spoke, "You don't have to do this, you know."

Gray eyes darted to him and then away, his knuckles whitened around his staff. "I have to do something. If I don't, who will?"

With a deep breath, Aang stepped out the door. Sokka watched him pace a short distance before the doors of the Great Hall before he settled in a restless stance in the middle of the square. Appa greeted the airbender with a low groan that had Aang returning a smile and patting the shaggy head before sending the sky bison off with a few words. Huang stopped by Aang's side, patting the boy's shoulder in encouragement and then continued to the Great Hall. The doors were locked and barred with grim expressions.

"They will be opened at sunrise tomorrow," Huang informed Sokka.

A bell tolled, signaling sunset, and many of the windows were closed as families moved deeper into the hall. Sokka stood at a window with Huang and Baojia, keeping an eye on Aang. So far, the village lay quiet and Aang's restlessness was increasing. Sokka itched to do something, his anxiety growing stronger as minutes passed in silence.

"Hei Bai will make his appearance soon," Baojia murmured.

A screeching roar made Sokka clap his hands over his ears and duck. Huang and Baojia flinched and several children cried out, but were quickly quieted by nervous parents. Sokka rubbed at his ears, his heart pounding in his chest. "What was that?"

"The great black and white spirit," Baojia said. "Hei Bai."

Outside, Aang was still alone though he'd gone completely still. One of the half collapsed buildings exploded in a shower of splinters and another ear-piercing roar rent the night. Aang flinched, spinning to face the demolished building, but there was no sign of the spirit. Sokka reached for his boomerang and started for the barred doors. Huang stepped into his path and Sokka drew to a halt.

"This isn't right," he told the headman. "We — I can't just sit here and cower while waits for some monster to show up!"

Baojia put a hand on Sokka's shoulder, speaking confidently, "If anyone can save us, he can."

Sokka's chin trembled and his jaw clenched. Bad things were happening and again he couldn't stop them. His sister's terrified, blue eyes flashed through his mind. He'd already failed once protecting someone. "He still shouldn't have to face this alone."

"If we could help, we would," Huang reassured Sokka, though the words felt hollow. "But we are unable to speak to the spirit. Steel would be useless."

"Only the Avatar stands a chance against Hei Bai."

Sokka leveled a look of disbelief on Baojia and hurried back to the window when there was another shrieking bellow. Hei Bai had finally appeared.  _Monster_  was the right word to use in describing the spirit. It was easily taller than the trees surrounding the village and several arms sprouted from its body and bent at odd angles. When it turned, Sokka could see far too many teeth in its skull-like head and he knew this creature would probably haunt his nightmares for months to come.

Sokka watched as Aang tried to engaged the spirit with little success. Hei Bai ignored him, bellowing rage and destroying buildings. When Aang did manage to capture its attention, Hei Bai slapped him away and continued the destruction. Huang and Baojia cringed with every failed attempt. Sokka sighed as once again Aang was batted through a building. Aang staggered out of a pile of debris and resumed his attempts. Sokka ran a hand down his face, muttering, "Yeah, we're all going to get eaten by a spirit monster."

He turned away from the window and moved deeper into the Great House. He could hear the sounds of enraged destruction, he didn't have to watch. Baojia remained stubbornly hopeful, gripping the window ledge with white knuckles. "I have faith the Avatar will bring balance to the world."

Huang moved away from the window a moment later and followed Sokka. The Water Tribe boy shoved moodily at his bedroll, dropping onto it with a huff. The village headman watched the boy, taking note when he half-heartedly examined his boomerang. A crashing close to the Great House had him flinching and he cleared his throat, determinedly ignoring the chaos that was occurring outside.

"What troubles you? It must be more than the Avatar and Hei Bai."

Sokka's mouth twisted and his hand tightened around his weapon. "My sister. She—she was captured by the Fire Nation."

Huang examined the boy closely. "You blame yourself."

Sokka's jaw clenched and his eyes burned, but he refused to cry. Crying achieved nothing. The guilt reminded him of his failure.

"You shouldn't," Huang said as he settled himself against the wall at Sokka's side. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I—I was too weak to protect her."

"Perhaps right now," he agreed, "but you will grow stronger. The mightiest oaks grow from saplings."

Sokka scrubbed away the tears of frustration, hiding a sniffled inside a cough. They sat in companionable silence, attempting to ignore Hei Bai's destruction and Aang's continued pleas. Huang dropped his head against the wall at his back with a quiet sigh.

"When I was a young boy, the forest was dense. It stretched for miles all around. The people of the village lived in harmony with the forest. We used it and took care of it. When a tree was cut down, we always offered thanks for Hei Bai. Hei Bai cares for all the forests in the kingdom and blesses them with abundance, but the center of the forest near our village is his sanctuary." Huang fell into a contemplative silence for a moment. "Somehow, the Fire Nation discovered it and they razed it. I was a young man by that time, but I was too weak to stop them. I was able to protect the village but, to my shame, I was unable to protect Hei Bai's sacred grove. And I fear my strength is failing me yet again." His voice dropped to a low murmur, "I cannot calm Hei Bai's grief."

Sokka hugged his knees to his chest, frowning into space. "The forest will grow back."

A strange expression crossed Huang's face, as if something obvious was occurring to him for the first time. Sokka was suddenly aware of the silence outside and he jumped to his feet. Huang followed suit more sedately, commenting, "At dawn, Hei Bai returns to the Spirit World."

The main door to the Great House opened and Aang shuffled in, dusty and bleeding from various minor scratches. Behind him, Sokka caught a glimpse of the sky. It was turning a dull gray. Morning had arrived.

The occupants of the Great House watched silently as the airbender tripped tiredly across the floor and collapsed onto a pallet with a despairing groan. "I don't know — I couldn't get his attention. There was too much pain. Betrayal."

The villagers flinched at his mumbled words and quickly retreated outside to take stock of damages. Aang didn't notice. He'd fallen asleep as soon as the words left his mouth.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

There was a dragon, Aang realized. And it was red. The serpentine beast circled him playfully, brushing ember-warm scales against Aang in welcome. There was something familiar and comforting about the dragon. He was sure he'd seen it before, but couldn't place when. Dragon sightings had been rare when he'd lived in the Air Temple and it was clear no one had seen a dragon since he awoke from the ice. Sokka claimed they were myths or stories derived from half-drunk sailors who were seeing things. Sokka seemed to say things like that a lot.

"Aang," a deep voice rumbled.

He whirled in surprise and the dragon passed him again to circle around a much older man. A  _familiar_  older man…dressed in Fire Nation robes. Aang blinked. "Roku?"

Wizened features creased in a smile and Roku tucked his hands in his sleeves. "There are things I need to tell you. Come to the Fire Temple on the Solstice in two days."

"But how do I stop Hei Bai?"

Roku and the dragon started to fade and the former Avatar repeated, "Two days, Aang. The Fire Temple."

"Wait!" Aang cried.

An image of a sun rose and set twice and an island appeared beneath his feet as if he looked down on it from the sky. It was in the shape of a crescent moon.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aang woke with a start, sitting upright and disrupting the blanket that someone had draped over him at some point during the morning. Sunlight filtered in through the shuttered windows nearby and he blinked owlishly. The Great House had emptied and he could hear the village working to clear the wreckage from the night before. Aang rubbed his hands down his face and groaned. Last night had been an absolute failure.

"Oh, Aang, you're awake."

A shadow fell over him and he looked up. Sokka, dusty and disheveled, squinted down at him in concern. Aang stared at him, brow furrowed. "What? What happened to you?"

Sokka glanced down at his clothing, rubbing at a stain on his blue tunic. "Huang asked if I could help out for a bit and, since you were out like a rock, I agreed. You looked like you were dreaming."

Aang pushed away the blanket and rolled off of the thin pallet, stretching his arms and back. "What happened?"

Sokka frowned, rubbing a hand over his hair and looking at Aang critically. "You mean after the spirit monster leveled several more homes?" The airbender shrugged uncomfortably and Sokka sighed. "You came in here around dawn and passed out. Hei Bai disappeared after that."

The floorboards creaked under Aang's feet. "I don't know what to do, Sokka. He wouldn't listen to me."

"What do you mean?"

Aang gestured toward the open door and the village beyond. "It's like he couldn't even hear me." He paused, chewing on his lip. "Avatar Roku wants me to go to the Fire Temple on the solstice. He had something to tell me."

Sokka lifted an eyebrow. "He couldn't tell you when he told you about the Fire Temple?"

Aang's shoulder lifted in a helpless motion. "I don't know. He faded before he could say much."

"Okay. Okay," Sokka held up his hands in appeasement. "So where  _is_  the Fire Temple?"

"On a crescent-shaped island?"

Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose as if warding off an oncoming headache and sighed. "Right. We'll ask Huang or that old wandering man, Baojia. We've got a day and a half to figure it out. Come on, help us move some firewood."

Huang met them at the door, smiling when he caught sight of Aang. "Good afternoon, Avatar Aang."

The airbender blush, ducking his head. "Good afternoon, Headman. I'm sorry about—"

Aang trailed off, his eyes darting out over the village and he winced as he saw that more buildings than he realized had been demolished by the furious spirit. Huang sighed, turning his own eyes to the village. "You tried."

Aang gripped his staff. "But I should be able to communicate with Hei Bai! I'm the  _Avatar_! Nothing I said seemed to matter."

Huang glanced down at the disappointed boy, humming thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's not so much what you can tell him, but what you can  _show_  him."

"I don't understand."

Huang nodded and scanned the village. "Baojia, if you are able today, take the Avatar and Sokka to the forest."

The old wanderer bowed, looking at Aang. "I can take you now. We should be able to return before sunset."

Aang looked to Sokka for his thoughts, but the older boy only shrugged. With no reason to delay, the three of them set out, passing under the trees that surrounded the village. Aang skipped up to walk next to Baojia. "What did Headman Huang mean? What are you showing us?"

"It's actually something Master Sokka told the headman last night," Baojia said with a smile. "Headman Huang thought it might be a good idea to look into it so we're going to Hei Bai's home to see if the thought has merit."

Surprised, Sokka picked up his pace. "What did I say?"

"You told the headman that the forest would grow back. It's been many years since the Fire Nation razed Hei Bai's forest so we're going to check."

"You haven't checked before?"

Baojia shook his head regretfully. "No. The villagers are afraid of angering the spirit even more if they were to go into the sacred area."

"So we're just going to walk into sacred land and hope a giant spirit monster doesn't decide to kill us?" Sokka asked incredulously.

Aang thought he had a point, but Baojia smiled sagely and confidently stated, "We have the Avatar with us."

The hard look Sokka sent the young airbender told Aang all he needed to know about what he thought of  _that_. Aang frowned back, hefting his staff and straightening his shoulders. He was the Avatar. The Bridge to the Spirit World. He brought balance to the elements…even if he didn't know the other three elements. He could learn. He was  _going_  to learn.

They broke through the trees and came to an abrupt halt. Aang stared, eyes wide. They'd landed in the area the day before, but Aang had been too upset and heartbroken to pay his surroundings any mind. And then Baojia had shown up. Ash and charred logs spread across the valley for what looked like miles. It was a giant scar in the midst of a flourishing forest. Aang's shoulders sagged.

"What happened here?"

Baojia sighed sadly, moving forward to place a hand against a burned tree. When he pulled his hand back, his palm was black with soot. "The Fire Nation believed that Hei Bai would prevent them from conquering the Earth Kingdom and burned the forest down. I doubt it is even discussed in their history scrolls."

"Hei Bai should be eating the Fire Nation then," Sokka grumbled.

The old wanderer turned a frown at him, but Aang spoke up quickly, "So why are we here?"

Diverted, Baojia stepped further into the charred landscape and lifted his hand in a sweeping gesture. "Huang thinks that you just need to show Hei Bai that the forest will grow back in time."

Aang stared out at the barren landscape, feeling disappointment rise. There was no way they'd be able to show the spirit that the forest would grow back. Sokka moved across the valley, his feet kicking up small clouds of dirt and ash, clearly disinterested in the task. Aang didn't know the first place to begin looking. It didn't seem like anything could grow out here.

An exclamation from Baojia had Aang leaping to his feet in surprise. The old man came hurrying over to him, something cupped in his hands and a giant smile spread across his weathered features. "Look at this," he breathed, holding out his hands. "It's coming back. The forest."

Aang peered into the wrinkled hands Baojia held out to him. He stared. It was a seed. It was covered in ash, but the bright green shoot was plain to see. His heart raced as Baojia placed the small seedling into his hands.

"There's hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recognizable quotes from "The Winter Solstice, Part 1: The Spirit World"
> 
> I figured it was time to dump this chapter somewhere. It's sat on my hard drive long enough.


	3. Finder's, Keepers

They put ashore near a small Earth Kingdom town. The town didn’t have a port large enough for the ship, so Zuko and Iroh were rowed ashore in a smaller boat. The residents skirted them, eying them suspiciously as they moved through the market. Iroh grinned at a young woman. Whatever he said, she laughed and shook her head regretfully. With a roll of his eyes, Zuko stalked away. A young boy scrambled out of his path and Zuko paused, scowling. “You.”

The boy flinched, shuffling his feet and darting a quick glance around to see if Zuko might have meant someone else. The firebender folded his arms, his glare intensifying. The boy flinched again and bobbed a quick bow. “Jalay, sir.”

Zuko batted the name away, demanding, “Did you see a great shaggy beast fly by?”

Jalay blinked large brown eyes, repeating hesitantly, “Fly?”

“Yes,” Zuko snapped impatiently. “You would not have missed it.”

The boy bit his lip. “Beasts don’t fly, sir.”

“This one does,” Zuko shouted, losing his temper and Jalay cringed. “The beast is a sky bison and—”

“Like the old airbender stories,” Jalay interrupted excitedly, bouncing on his toes and his eyes shining.

“Yes,” Zuko said through gritted teeth. “The Avatar is—”

“Avatar!” the boy yelped. “He’s alive? He’s an _airbender_? Wait until I tell Anaha!”

Before Zuko could say anything else, the boy — Jalay raced away, shouting for Anaha. Annoyed, Zuko stalked away. The next time he asked about the sky bison, he asked an adult. The merchant gave him an incredulous look. “A sky bison?”

Zuko didn’t bother continuing that conversation and moved to the next person.

“Goodness. No one’s seen a sky bison in nearly a century.”

“Legend,” an older man declared with a derisive snort. “Flying cows. Myth.”

“Maybe you were imagining it, dear. Too much sun and too much water can do that to a body.”

Giving it up for a lost cause, Zuko went in search of his uncle only to discover that the man was gone.He turned on his heel and glared back at the town. It was a miserable place, he decided, full of morons and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. The Avatar and his companions had headed in this direction so _someone_ must’ve seen them. How could anyone _miss_ a giant, flying, six-legged bison?

Zuko paced the shore. Uncle still wasn’t back and the soldiers that rowed them to shore hadn’t seen the eccentric man since the village. An hour passed and still no sign of Iroh. Finally fed up, Zuko marched back to the village and stopped the first person he met, asking brusquely, “Have you seen my uncle?”

The girl lifted an eyebrow, pursing her lips in disapproval. She gave him a once over that had him equally flushed and irritated and sniffed, “You certainly didn’t get any of your uncle’s charm.”

An angry flush heated his cheeks and he clenched his fists. “I didn’t ask your opinion!”

She rolled her eyes, completely unimpressed, and lifted a hand to wave toward the trees that surrounded the village. “It wouldn’t kill you to be more polite. I assume he went to visit the hot springs outside of town. They’re very nice.” She eyed him over. “It might relax you and cool your temper.”

She walked away with a little wave, unfazed when he shouted after her, “I don’t have a temper!”

Glaring after the girl didn’t make him feel any better, so he turned on his heel and headed toward the forest path. They were on a time schedule and every moment of delay put the Avatar further from his grasp. He grit his teeth, slashing at overhanging branches. Zhao was now aware that the Avatar was still alive and Zuko knew the arrogant admiral had more resources at his disposal, more men at his command, and the greater respect of his father. It was galling.

A swinging branch nearly slapped him in the face and he ducked just in time to avoid it, muttering expletives. He drew up short when he suddenly realized there were no signs to follow and he couldn’t see the village. He’d better not have gotten himself lost! Even more annoyed, he shouted, “Uncle! It’s time to leave! Where are you?” He waited a moment, listening for some kind of answer. When he heard nothing, he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted louder, “Uncle Iroh!”

“Over here!”

Zuko pushed through the branches, coming to a surprised halt. His uncle was in the hot spring, his eyes close and head back, smiling blissfully. “Uncle? We need to move on. We’re closing in on the Avatar’s trail and I don’t want to lose him.”

Iroh sighed, shifting forward and examining his nephew. “You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don’t you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?”

What was with everyone insisting he had problems? He scowled. All right. So he had problems, he didn’t appreciate everyone pointing them out! “My troubles cannot be soaked away. It’s time to go!”

Iroh sighed, sinking deeper into the water with a delighted groan. “You should take your teacher’s advice and relax a little. The temperature’s just right. I heated it myself,” he told Zuko proudly, breathing steam.

Zuko’s face twisted and he nearly stomped his foot with frustration. He was too old to throw a temper tantrum so he most certainly was not having one. “Enough! We need to leave now. Get out of the water!”

The older firebender’s brow furrowed as he regarded Zuko’s irate expression. The young firebender was too busy being angry to notice his uncle’s sly smile. Iroh sat up, heaving a put-upon sigh. “Very well!”

The former general levered himself to his feet, stretching hugely. Zuko’s eyes widened and he stumbled back a step, clapping a hand over his eyes. He was going to be scarred for life! He was _never_ going to be able to scrub that image from his mind. Ever. Extending the hand that wasn’t shielding his eyes, Zuko hastily said, “On second thought, why don’t you take another few minutes?” He turned away adding more firmly, “But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I’m leaving without you!”

A quiet laugh followed him as he fled — retreated — _chose_ to return to the shore and make sure the ship was ready to sail.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Uncle was late and Zuko’s temper was growing ever shorter. He’d sworn he would leave his uncle if the older man wasn’t back on the ship within the hour, but the day was growing short and Zuko couldn’t bring himself to carry out his threat no matter how much he wanted to find the Avatar. The man frustrated him to no end, but he was still the only family member left that cared for him. Zuko paced his cramped quarters. He didn’t believe in love. Love of any sort, whether it was parental or otherwise. Such an emotion was weak and weaknesses didn’t exist among Fire Nation royalty or nobility.

_Not since—_

He clenched his fists and jerked away from that thought. He was not going to dwell on the past. It was too painful. And the future didn’t exist. He only had the present. He breathed out a sharp breath, glaring at the Fire Nation flag that hung on his wall without really seeing it. And his present was being _wasted_! All because Uncle decided to soak in a hot spring!

They were going to lose the tide if they waited much longer. Turning sharply on his heel, he stalked to the deck and shouted for his men to follow him. He continued down the deck without waiting for them. He wasn’t under any illusions that the men on his ship were loyal to him. They followed out of loyalty to his uncle and that was it. He was partially relieved when he heard the sharp steps of military issued boots follow him.

The trip by rowboat to the dock was blessedly brief and the dock workers ignored them as they passed. The soldiers followed him across the pier and up the winding path out of town before one of them braved a question. “Forgive me for asking, Prince Zuko, but where are we going?”

The title stung knowing it was a courtesy and nothing else. His father had taken even that from him. He scowled, muttering sullenly, “To find my uncle.”

“Very good, sir.”

The trip back to the hot spring took longer than Zuko thought it should, but eventually he spotted something familiar. He was ashamed to admit, even to himself, that he’d missed the signs marking the path earlier. They finally rounded a slight bend and stepped out of the tree line. At first, he thought he was in the wrong place. It looked…different. He turned in the clearing, frowning. The trees looked the same, but the hot spring was gone. And so was his uncle.

“Uncle!” he called, hardly expecting an answer. “Uncle, where are you?”

The soldiers that accompanied him walked around the area, kicking at stones and poking at trees, before one returned to his side with a vague shrug of his shoulders. “Sir, maybe he thought you left without him.”

Zuko grunted in return, but dismissed the supposition. It was true that he’d threatened to leave him behind, but Uncle Iroh knew the threat was empty. Spirits, _Zuko_ knew the threat was empty when he’d made it.

“Something’s not right here,” Zuko insisted, taking in the area again. All that time at sea and he knew nothing about finding someone on land. _Where_ was _that hot spring?_ His eyes landed on a portion of the landscape that felt out of place. “That pile of rocks…”

He trailed off, taking a step closer to examine it. The two soldiers joined him at his side and, after a moment of silent contemplation, one of them offered, “It looks like there’s been a landslide, sir.”

“Land doesn’t slide _uphill_ ,” Zuko snapped in annoyance. Even _he_ knew that much. Really, if these two were an example of the Fire Nation’s finest, it was a wonder they were even winning the war. He quickly silenced the treasonous thought. He was a loyal son of the Fire Nation. “These rocks didn’t move naturally.”

The soldiers shifted sheepishly, but Zuko was too busy examining the scuff marks around the unusual rock formations to notice. The shift in the surrounding rock had cut off the hot spring and drained the pool so all that was left was a domed enclosure just large enough to fit the body of a man. A faint scorch mark just inside the dome caught Zuko’s attention and he bent to get a closer look. The crude outline of the earthbending symbol and Iroh’s name were scorched onto the rock. He stared. It was a terrible depiction and he hardly recognized it. Zuko straightened with a jerk, eyes darting around the area, searching for a threat. Seeing no immediate danger, he announced, “My uncle’s been captured by earthbenders.”

The soldiers were suddenly a lot more alert. “What would you like to do, sir?”

Zuko barely heard the question. Now that he knew what to look for, he could see the trail that lead away from the ruined hot spring. The earthbenders had ostrich horses and had a head start. He would have to follow on foot. It had been over an hour since he’d last seen his uncle so he had to assume they had that much of a lead.

“Sir?”

He turned. He’d nearly forgotten the soldiers were there. “Return to the ship.”

They hesitated, making it clear they were uncertain about leaving him. “What about—”

“I’m going after my uncle.”

Hopefully Uncle Iroh would make the trail easy for him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The trail Uncle left was almost child’s play and Zuko was grateful for it. Though he had no idea where he was now, at least Iroh would hopefully be able to find the path back to the harbor.

Trees gave way to rocky cliffs and scraggly shrubbery. Zuko shaded his eyes, peering up the dusty trail with the hope that he’d spot his uncle and those who took him. The trail was empty and he released a sigh. That would be too easy, of course, and life was _never_ easy for Zuko. He should just give up the hope that things would go his way for a change.

The sun advanced across the sky. The heat was becoming oppressive and Zuko wished he’d left his armor behind on the ship. Sweat trickled down his back and his tunic was rubbing against him uncomfortably. _It’s nearly winter in the rest of the world, but not here_ , he lamented. _Here it’s hot as—_ He swallowed, wetting his lips and grimacing. Dust and sweat coated his tongue. If he didn’t find water soon, things would go downhill quickly.

He nearly tripped over the sandal and for a moment he could only stare at it in astonishment. He glanced around as if expecting to find the owner nearby before he bent to pick it up. A rancid smell hit him as he straightened and he immediately held the sandal as far away from him as he could, groaning quietly, “Yeah, that’s Uncle Iroh.”

There was a moment of internal debate as he decided whether to keep the sandal or toss it away. With a sigh of resignation, he tucked the footwear away. Iroh would need it back once he found the man…Zuko would also have to burn his knapsack. At least he now knew he was on the right path and hopefully he was closing the distance between them.

The sun moved across the sky, approaching the horizon, and Zuko decided he needed to rest. His feet ached and he wished he’d had an ostrich horse or _something_. His boots might look flashy, but they were murder on his feet. There was definitely a blister forming on his heel. He leaned against the cliff face, trying to find the small bit of shade that it offered, and desolately studied the tracks that led on as far as he could see. Uphill. He groaned, tilting his head back to rest against the cliff at his back and stared at the deepening blue of the sky. _Just rest a few minutes_ , he told himself, _and then move on. Not much farther._

He’d been telling himself that for the last hour, at least.

A pained shriek rent the air and Zuko bolted upright, falling into a bending stance and looking for any sign of danger. Shouting followed the scream and the ground under his feet trembled. Not far ahead, it sounded like a rockslide had happened. _Earthbenders!_

Zuko ran up the path, rounding the bend just in time to see the boulders roll to a halt at the base of the cliff and the flash of green and brown disappear into the trees. The tracks ended here and a quick survey of the area showed scorch marks and disturbed dirt. Of course Uncle would make it even _more_ strenuous to follow. Climbing these cursed hills wasn’t enough. Gritting his teeth, he slid down the rocky incline and followed the signs of obvious earthbending.

He was closing the distance between them and he quickened his pace, ducking behind a boulder when he finally caught sight of green tunics. It appeared the earthbenders were arguing. Zuko shifted to get a better idea of the situation. There were five and it appeared they were all benders. _Well that’s just perfect_ , the thought flashed through his mind with a derisive mental snort. Iroh was kneeling in the center, his hands cuffed to the large, flat stone in front of him. Iroh’s eyes were narrowed as he watched the earthbenders argue. Zuko studied his opponents again, trying to plan an angle of attack that would afford him the best advantage and greatest surprise.

A sharp motion from the captain and the others fell silent. He turned to a silent Iroh, announcing, “These dangerous hands must be crushed.”

Iroh’s hands fisted, but other than that he didn’t flinch. The captain lifted a boulder, holding it over Iroh’s hands and prepared to drop it. Zuko sprang into action, leaping into the midst of the earthbenders and kicking the boulder away. Using his momentum and the earthbenders’ surprise, he spun on his left heel and brought the heel of his right boot down on Iroh’s chains. His blisters screamed fire. The links snapped and Iroh rose to his feet, commenting, “Excellent form, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko sent him a sideways glance, keeping most of his attention on the regrouping earthbenders. The man didn’t seem the slightest bit concerned they’d nearly maimed him. “You taught me well,” he allowed.

Iroh beamed at him. The earthbender captain stepped forward, commanding, “Surrender yourselves. It’s two against five. You’re clearly outnumbered.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Iroh agreed, rubbing his wrists, “but you are clearly outmatched.”

Another sharp motion, and the surrounding earthbenders fired rocks. Rock shards exploded around them as Iroh shattered them with his chains. Zuko dodged the fragments, blasting two soldiers off their feet. He turned when he heard his uncle grunt and saw him throw a large boulder back at their attackers. Seeing that Iroh had well enough in hand, Zuko turned to face the captain, dodging three rocks that were fired at him. The ground rumbled beneath his feet as the captain pulled up a large boulder. Chains whipped out, wrapping around the captain’s legs and then _yanked_. The captain went down with a shout of surprise and lost his hold on the boulder. For a moment, the boulder seemed suspended in the air and then it fell, trapping the captain underneath.

Zuko stood panting, waiting to see if any of the benders would rise again and then turned to his uncle when it appeared no one would. He immediately turned away again, covering his eyes and groaning, “Now would you _please_ put some clothes on?”

Iroh laughed. “I am afraid I do not have any clothes, nephew. Perhaps you thought to bring some when you came after me?”

“No,” Zuko muttered. “I’m going to check the ostrich horse.”

It turned out that the earthbenders had decided to take Iroh’s clothes when they’d captured him, though why they didn’t allow him to dress, he did not know. Perhaps they thought nudity would deter any acts of rebellion. Clearly they didn’t know his uncle. The earthbenders were beginning to stir by the time Iroh finished dressing and Zuko handed back the sandal he’d found along the path.

“Do you think we should tie them up?” Zuko asked.

Iroh eyed the still dazed soldiers. “No. Leave them to return to their base on their own. We will be long gone by the time they are ready to pursue us.”

The trip back to the path was exhausting and Zuko hoped his uncle didn’t hear his wheezing breaths. Iroh stood, observing the rockslide with a look of satisfaction and Zuko resisted the urge to clutch at the stitch in his side. “I hope you know the way back.”

Iroh laughed. “One day we will have to teach you how to navigate on land, Prince Zuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that I am incredibly lazy. I suppose technically this story and Rescue Me should be combined into one ginormous story, but I didn't write it that way so...


	4. Anger and Apprehension

Aang stood in the middle of the village square, gazing around at the broken and splintered buildings the spirit had destroyed. The sight was depressing and he could only hope he'd be able to reach the angry spirit. Behind him, inside the Great House, Sokka and Baojia waited with the rest of the village. The spirit Hei Bai always appeared after sundown and the sun was sinking past the western horizon with a red glow.

The airbender shifted restlessly as the sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon with a last brilliant flare of color. They only had to wait a few heartbeats more before the air reverberated with an anguished roar. Hei Bai appeared in a burst of plasmatic light, churning up clouds of dirt and leaves. The spirit's hulking figure towered over Aang, its energy pressing angrily down on the young boy.

Aang stepped in front of Hei Bai, reaching up and placing his hand on the spirit's head. Hei Bai paused and the airbender held his breath as he was closely examined. When the spirit remained still and didn't attack further, Aang took a deep breath, saying, "I know you're upset. Your forest was a beautiful place and it was destroyed. It upset me too, but look."

Aang shifted, holding out the seedling Baojia had given him in the razed swarth of land. Hei Bai's attention shifted to it and Aang smiled. "It'll come back. It's trying. It'll take many years before it's back to what it was, but it'll be just as beautiful. The villagers would like to help."

He held his breath as the black and white spirit seemed to consider the seedling. The minutes passed slowly and Aang felt his nervousness grow, but gradually the spirit seemed to shrink and the grotesque appendages disappeared. In its place stood a panda. Aang smiled and the panda bobbed its head and turned to amble into the trees. As the spirit faded from the world, a crowd of villagers stumbled out of the darkened forest, rubbing their eyes and blinking in confusion.

Shouts erupted from the Great House and a door slammed open. Several people rushed past Aang and threw themselves tearfully into the arms of the confused villagers that emerged from the forest. A touch on his shoulder made Aang look up. Huang smiled down at him. "Thank you. Hei Bai has returned those that were lost to us. That was something we did not expect."

"Huang!"

The headman turned in surprise. A woman pulled away from the returned villagers and ran to him, her arms out stretched and reaching for him. Huang stepped toward her, opening his arms with a choked laugh. She leapt into his arms and he hugged her close, burying his face in her hair. Aang watched with a feeling of bemusement.

"Headman Huang's wife was among the first to be taken," Baojia said, coming to a stop by his side and Aang looked up at him.

"I didn't know the headman was married."

The old man smiled, head tilting to gaze at the joyful expressions on the faces of every villager as they greeted those they'd thought lost. Tears shimmered in his eyes and he spoke softly, "It happened back when Hei Bai first appeared, she was taken shortly after they married. It's been hard on him. To lose your wife so soon…"

Baojia trailed off, shaking his head sadly. Sokka clapped the airbender on the shoulder, jarring him. "Good job. Now we just have to find the Fire Temple so you can spirit talk with Roku."

"Fire Temple?" Baojia asked, turning to look at them in surprise. "What reason do you have to go there? The Fire Sages won't look favorably on your presence, Avatar Aang."

Sokka looked worried, which did nothing to encourage Aang. "But the Sages are supposed to help the Avatar."

Baojia's expression saddened. "Much has changed since the war started, young Avatar. I'm afraid the Sages' loyalty may not be what it once was. I would encourage you to approach them with great caution."

"Nevertheless," Sokka broke in, "we need to go to the Fire Temple."

Huang approached the group with a broad smile, his hand clasped firmly around a woman's. "Thank you, Avatar," he intoned, bowing formally. "If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done."

Aang shrugged, smiling with embarrassment. "I don't—"

Sokka elbowed him sharply in the side, speaking over him, "You could give us some supplies…and money." Sokka caught Aang's frown of disapproval and shrugged. "What? We need stuff."

Aang sighed, shaking his head. "That won't be necessary, Headman Huang."

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey," Huang insisted. "We will have the things you need prepared and ready for you tomorrow before you leave. Tonight we will celebrate!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island. Good luck."

Sokka gazed blearily at the fog shrouded village. The sun was barely above the horizon. He couldn't believe he was willingly awake. Stretching exhausted muscles, Sokka turned to make a comment about missing recognizable food only remember that Katara wasn't there. His stomach twisted and he wished he hadn't eaten so much for breakfast. Momo landed on his shoulder, chattering nonsense, and Sokka reached up to run a hand over the lemur's head. Momo pushed his head into Sokka's hand, eyes slitting in pleasure.

"Thank you for your help," Aang said with a bow farewell before he leapt to his spot behind Appa's head with a gust of air.

Sokka took a step to pull himself into the saddle when Huang touched his shoulder. Solemn brown eyes regarded him for a moment. "You _will_ grow stronger, Sokka. Your sister will need you again so you must be ready, until then, it's your job to help the Avatar. He will need all the allies he can gather before this war is ended."

Sokka firmed his jaw and nodded. Huang stepped away and Sokka hauled himself into the saddle. The villagers had gathered to wave goodbye and Huang lifted a hand. "Our hopes and prayers go with you."

With a last nod, Aang took the reins and gave them a light snap. "Yip, yip!"

Sokka braced himself as Appa's muscles bunched before the sky bison sprang into the air. Aang let out a shout of joy as the wind rushed past them. Once Appa leveled out and was heading in the right direction, Aang turned to the saddle and folded his arms across the pommel. Momo scurried across the saddle and perched next to Aang's elbow. The airbender grinned slightly and scratched the lemur behind its large ears. Momo leaned into the touch before he bound over Aang's shoulder with a chatter and sat on Appa's head.

Aang's expression fell and gray eyes turned to Sokka, determined. "I'm going to learn all the other elements. I'm going to make her proud. I'm going to end this war."

Sokka nodded and pushed himself to the front of the saddle, holding out his hand. Aang reached for it and Sokka took his arm in a warrior's embrace, swearing, "I will help you as best I can."

A watery smile came to Aang's lips and Sokka looked away toward the horizon, releasing the airbender's arm. Maybe, after the war was over, they could find Katara again. As much as he wanted to go after her now, there were other people who needed rescuing just as much. Sokka swallowed thickly. As much as he spouted words about women's work, his sister was tough. He had to believe she could protect herself. She would want him to help Aang.

"We'll find her," Aang said softly, breaking through his thoughts. When Sokka shifted, Aang smiled weakly at him. "We'll save her if she hasn't saved herself yet."

He nodded. He would believe that and it would get him through the days to come.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zuko stared at the plain metal ceiling of his cabin aboard his ship. There was nothing. They'd asked all up and down the coast, at every harbor and town they came across, and no one had seen a giant flying monster. No one even believed there _was_ an Avatar anymore and there was even greater doubt that that Avatar was an airbender. It was like the Avatar had just vanished from the Prison Rig. _Someone_ had to have seen the beast. How could you _miss_ a giant, flying monster in the _sky_? Zuko scowled. They were probably all lying, honor-less barbarians that they were. He ignored the stab of guilt the thought produced and pushed himself to his feet to pace the small space in his cabin. There had to be some way to find the Avatar.

"Prince Zuko, are you still angry about the Earth Kingdom soldiers?"

Zuko paused his restless steps, turning to glare at his uncle. "I'm not angry about that! There's been no sign of the Avatar for _days_. The longer it takes to find his trail, the more likely it is that we lose him!"

Iroh nodded wisely, tucking his hands out of sight. "Yes, he is as elusive as he's ever been. You need to relax some, Prince Zuko. All this tension cannot be good for you."

Zuko's scowl darkened and he pushed past his uncle and into the ship's corridor. "I need to practice my bending."

"Good. Good," Iroh agreed easily, rising to follow him. "We will try to move past the basics this time."

"I don't need to review the basics!" Zuko shouted back indignantly. He _needed_ more advanced bending. It wasn't fair that his sister had mastered the basics before he'd been banished. Zuko's hands fisted and it took everything in him not to stomp across the deck. She had probably already mastered firebending and _he_ was _still_ working on the basics! It wasn't fair at all!

Iroh appeared on deck at a much more relaxed pace, smiling genially at the crew that paused to watch the angry young man. Several of the sailors returned to their tasks without word, hurrying to leave the area as quickly as possible. Iroh lifted a hand in greeting to a small group. "Good afternoon, gentlemen, would any of you be available to assist my nephew with his firebending?"

They exchanged looks, an unspoken argument passing between them, until one of them nudged his neighbor. He was the youngest of the group and he stepped forward, stifling a resigned sigh. "It would be an honor, General Iroh."

"Thank you, Hyo," Iroh said brightly.

Zuko's eyes narrowed at their approach, Iroh oblivious to Hyo's reluctance and Zuko's disgruntlement. Iroh took up a place on the side while the two younger benders took positions opposite each other. The young sailor gazed blandly back at the banished prince, occasionally casting glares back at his fellow sailors who had retreated a safe distance but still lingered to watch. Iroh cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Zuko. "This is practice. Please don't try to kill each other."

Hyo nodded. "Yes, General."

Zuko nodded silently, expression dark, and readied himself for the warmup movements.

The bending practice was not improving Zuko's mood. The fourth time Zuko had his feet taken out from under him by Hyo, his temper snapped. He managed to fire-blast the surprised sailor off his feet before Iroh interfered. "That is enough, Prince Zuko." He turned to Hyo who was stumbling to his feet and grimacing while favoring his left arm. "Thank you for your assistance. I'm sure you have other tasks that need to be completed. And you should probably see the physician."

Hyo bowed and quickly left the deck. Zuko stood silent, his eyes fixed over his uncle's right shoulder. The flexing of his hands was the only indication of his inner turmoil. He could already hear the ringing reprimand. It was worse than any disappointed looks he'd ever received from his father. Not that Uncle Iroh yelled. That almost made it worse. Heat burned the back of his neck and he was grateful for the high collar of his tunics and waistcoats.

Iroh watched his nephew for a few minutes, taking in the stiff posture and twist of the boy's lips. Iroh stroked his beard and sighed. "Zuko, you cannot keep this anger bottled up inside of you. Uncontrolled rage leads to destruction. The path you are on will destroy you."

His eyes burned and he blinked. It was the sun that hurt his eyes and made them sting, he told himself. Zuko turned his face away, swallowing thickly. "I'm sorry, Uncle."

They stood quietly for several moments until Iroh shook his head, musing, "Perhaps it's all this open sea. We should dock and see what the local villages have to offer. This close to the solstice there must be festivals!"

Zuko bit back his immediate reaction to groan at his uncle's suggestion. Festivals meant that Uncle would want to see the shops or visit the tea houses. Zuko hated the tea houses where the girls simpered and giggled behind veils and fans. Iroh took his silence for assent and turned. "I will inform Captain Jee to make for port. And Zuko," he paused, turning to look back at his nephew with a grim expression, "don't allow your temper to lead you into dishonorable actions."

Heat rushed to his cheeks. "Yes, Uncle."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Late that afternoon, Zuko stared out at the port village in which they'd made berth. Like most of the coastal Earth Kingdom villages, this one was just as run down and dreary as countless others he'd seen. And just as muddy and stinking of fish. The obvious Fire Nation ship drew attention from the dockhands and Zuko's teeth clenched when they looked away with obvious fear. He would never get used to the apprehension that greeted him every time he docked. It set his teeth on edge. He pulled his gaze away from the people and focused on the port town. The paint was peeling on most of the buildings and the dock was splintering; the only sign of cheer were the colored paper lanterns that lined the streets and the jaunty sound of a stringed instrument of some kind coming from a nearby tavern. Iroh stepped next to him, grinning with excitement. "It's good thing we're stopping. I've lost my lotus tile!"

Zuko scowled, jerking is gaze from the port. "You want to look for a stupid lotus tile?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow at him, though the words he spoke were seemingly unperturbed, "See, you, like most people, underestimate it's value. It is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ. And my set is incomplete without it so I must acquire a new tile."

Zuko groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. "Is that the reason you wanted to make port?"

The gangplank dropped down to the dock with a bang and Iroh started down the ramp. "Nonsense, Prince Zuko. We are here to enjoy the cultural festivities as well. It would be a complete waste to spend all your time outside the Fire Nation looking at the ocean. You must see there is a great deal the world can offer you and there is joy to be found in new experiences. You might find that your destiny is not what you think it is."

Zuko trailed after his uncle with a groan. The marketplace was a bustling hive of activity and Iroh's eyes lit up with delight and he seized Zuko's arm, dragging him over to a stall. The merchant suddenly looked nervous. He hovered behind his wares, warily watching them with eyes the color of mud. Iroh gazed raptly at the merchandise, poking one of the object closest to him. "What are you selling?"

The merchant swallowed thickly, darting anxious glances around the street. "Pinwheels, sir. And paper lanterns."

"Fascinating," Iroh announced over Zuko's scoff. The merchant looked like he couldn't decide whether he should be terrified or insulted over the younger man's disrespect. Iroh leveled his nephew with a disapproving look and Zuko pretended not to see it. The retired general turned a cheerful smile back to the merchant. "They are beautiful. Thank you for letting us look."

Iroh moved away from the stall and farther into the market, Zuko trailing morosely behind him. The crowd parted uneasily before them, though the older firebender didn't seem to notice. "You will catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, nephew."

"I don't _want_ to catch flies," Zuko grumbled.

Iroh's head turned to gently reprimand his nephew when Zuko saw something on the other side of the pier catch the man's eye. Zuko nearly groaned. Without a word, Iroh changed course. Any hope Zuko had of quietly slipping away was dashed when his uncle's strong grip closed around his wrist. Left with no choice, Zuko followed his uncle until they stopped in front of a stall that was tucked away at the very edge of the bazaar. The sour-faced merchant appeared as surprised at their sudden interest in his wares as Iroh seemed enthusiastic to find such merchandise. The merchant's lips parted in surprise when Iroh reached out and hefted an instrument from the table. "Look at this, nephew!"

Dread rushed through him as he stared at the instrument. His throat suddenly felt dry and he wet his lips. "A tsungi horn?"

"Oh, yes," Iroh said proudly, unaware of the distress his nephew was currently feeling. "After our last one was…mysteriously lost at sea all those months ago, I've been meaning to get a new one. Music night just isn't the same without it."

Zuko pointedly looked away, mumbling, "I don't like music night."

"But the men love it," Iroh countered and passed a handful of coins to the delighted merchant despite Zuko's sputtering. "Music is good for the soul. You did quite well on the tsungi horn and continual practice makes perfect."

The merchant's brown eyes widened when he turned to look at the younger man. Zuko's stomach squirmed with embarrassment. Iroh held the horn out for Zuko and he snapped his arms across his chest defensively, snapping hotly, "I'm not playing the tsungi horn!"

Iroh looked at him pityingly and even the merchant seemed disappointed in him. With a sad shake of his head, Iroh said, "That's such a shame, Prince Zuko. They say that the man who can play the tsungi horn well is the most accomplished of lovers."

To Zuko's mortification, the merchant nodded knowingly in agreement. "Uncle!" he yelped, his face flushing a brilliant red.

The retired general blinked innocently at his nephew. "A woman appreciates a man with many talents. Music is an excellent way to woo a young woman." Iroh brightened suddenly as an idea occurred to him. "Verse is also an excellent tool. I will add it to your lessons. You could use some eloquence and diction in your voice."

Zuko groaned, turning on his heel and marching away. Iroh chortled and let him go, speaking to the merchant, "Do you have any woodwinds?"

He didn't hear the merchant's reply and didn't really care what the response was. Zuko stalked down the pier, grumbling under his breath when a man standing at the bottom of a ramp suddenly called out, "Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your _in_ clination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, stop on by!"

Zuko's steps slowed. The man was thin and bent, his hair hang in dark, greasy strings about his weathered face. Green eyes glinted at him beneath heavy brows and his smile revealed craggy yellowed teeth. Zuko cringed when the man shuffled closer, looping a wiry arm over his shoulders and tugging him toward the ramp.

"We have many things that would interest a young man," the man wheedled. "Exotic prints of far off places, women of all nationalities, weapons, whatever you desire we can acquire."

Zuko was unable to resist the surprisingly tenacious arm across his shoulder and his bewildered protests were ignored. He was propelled up the ramp and into the cargo hold with surprisingly little effort on the part of the man. The greasy-haired man pushed him to one corner of the hold, pointing a dirty, crooked finger. "We've got the finest gems, my lad. Perhaps something for your lass? Or perhaps your lad? "

The firebender finally managed to pull free and he jerked his clothing back into place, patting his pockets to make sure he still had everything, and squared his shoulders, "I don't know who you are—"

"We be enterprising merchants, lad," a voice boomed from behind him. "And I be Captain of this fine vessel."

He spun to face the voice, craning his neck to look up at the towering hulk of a man. Sharp eyes swept over him, but Zuko kept his ground, glaring. The man was barrel-chested, had dark hair and a squinting expression. The iguana parrot on his shoulder wasn't any less intimidating. Zuko glanced around the cargo hold, sneering, "It all looks like junk. Did you raid a garbage heap? Your jewels are probably paste."

The captain's expression hardened and his hand fell to the hilt of the sword at his side. Zuko tensed, suddenly realizing that rest of the enterprising merchants had lost their friendly smiles and were now fingering their weapons.

"Oh," Iroh suddenly exclaimed, breaking the tension, "this place looks promising!"

They turned. The former Fire Nation general strolled up the gangway, eyes wide as he gazed around at the knickknacks lining the cargo. Suddenly, Iroh stopped, his eyes growing even larger with delight. He moved unerringly to a display shelf, reaching out to pick up a large golden statue of a monkey, its eyes large rubies. "Oh, isn't that is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

The mens' friendly expressions returned, smiles smarmy. A few greedily rubbed their hands together. Zuko stormed across the cargo hold, snatching the monkey statue from his uncle's hands. Iroh immediately protested, but Zuko ignored him, sneering at the statue. "This is complete junk! It's not even real gold. I bet even the eyes are glass."

Zuko tossed it away, uncaring that it crashed into the shelving and knocked down an entire set of porcelain dishes. The dishes shattered to pieces against the floor of the cargo hold. The men protested. The captain stepped forward, seizing Zuko's shoulder and roughly hauling him around. "You be breaking my things, boy. You ain't leavin' till it's paid for or its yer neck in chains."

Zuko jerked angrily away, batting at the grasping hand and snarling, "It's all junk anyway. You and your entire crew are blind to true wealth!"

The captain drew his cutlass. "You be dancing on me last nerve, boy, and I stand betwixt you and yon door."

Zuko scoffed. "You and your crew are the sorriest looking pirates I could even imagine."

"Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh chastised, "that is no way to speak to these nice voyagers."

He was ignored.

"Yer a fool, boy," the captain sneered. "There be eight of me and only two of you. Yer out of yer league."

Zuko knew he was making things even worse, but weeks of frustration had taken their toll and now he was looking for a fight. "You couldn't tell real gold from fool's gold even _if_ you had both eyes. No wonder this tub looks ready to fall apart in one good gale. And that sword looks like a rusted kitchen knife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll eventually get to a point where I deviate further...


End file.
